Mylo Xyloto
by MagicConan14
Summary: Shinichi's lived in an orphanage all his life. Now Ran and Heiji are showing him the outside world & making him use powers he's never used before. Not to mention the fact that if he uses those powers and gets caught, he might get killed! AU, eventual bit of ShinRan if requested.
1. Archimedean Spiral

Mylo Xyloto

Disclaimer: This, as the title suggests, is a fusion of Coldplay's Mylo Xyloto universe and DC characters. That automatically means I don't own anything except this story. (This is my take on the MX story.) If any names or concepts from the comics appear, that's because they were from the Hurts Like Heaven video.

* * *

Prologue: Opening The Comic

This fic starts at the end of the Hurts Like Heaven video – where Mylo (Shinichi) has made a rainbow handprint. [You should watch it! You need to know how that story goes before you read this!]

* * *

Chapter 1: Rainbow Handprint

Young Shinichi stared at the rainbow handprint he'd made with his left hand. He'd be dead because of it! He desperately tried to rub it off using his sleeve, but to no avail...After a few attempts, he finally got it off with car cleaner. (However, he only thought this. It had faded away by itself.)

In the 30-story orphanage where he and his parents had lived their whole lives, Shinichi had never felt so lonely. First, he'd witnessed the revolutionaries Aiko and Lena being dragged away, marked as rebels of Silencia and Major Minus. Now he was probably going to be following in their footsteps! He didn't realise he'd been muttering to himself about the rainbow handprint and Ran, his friend for his time in the orphanage, had overheard it all! So when she commanded him to come with her, he didn't know what to expect.

She led him to a fingerprint-sensor-guarded, underground floor of their black-and-white orphanage. Inside the first room they came into was a row of helmets and endless shelves of supplies.

"You have the special skill only rebels have. Light and colour magic, or simply, sparks," she explained. Those sentences were met with a blank 'I don't know what you're talking about' stare. She sighed and told him to grab a helmet while getting one herself. Shinichi noted that there was an Archimedean spiral on his and there was a broken heart on Ran's. [These are symbols for two of the songs - Hurts Like Heaven and Don't Let It Break Your Heart respectively.]

* * *

Chapter 2: Archimedean Spiral

They were out on the streets now, thanks to a secret passage from that floor that led to a manhole outside. Shinichi had seen the outside before, but he'd never been among the Major Minus posters that read, "Silence".

Suddenly, a bunch of troops appeared, marching down the street like troops always do. "Blackers!" Ran yelled. "Shinichi, you need to use your skill, or else run for it!" The revolutionary term 'blackers' was easily explained by their appearance: all black with unblemished helmets. They used to be average Silencians, however, they were brainwashed into obeying Major Minus.

In shock, he created some sparks (Shinichi didn't notice this) and turned tail. Shooting them at the blackers was accidental too (he'd turned around to check on Ran), but they had a very unexpected effect – the pulsing sparks knocked out 20 blackers instead of the maximum 2 that an ordinary spark could manage! Ran could only breathe out a "whoa" as she fended off more blackers.

"How come they're out to get us?" Shinichi sang at Ran, and then grasped his throat. He didn't know he could sing! [Hah, lol. This quote's from Hurts Like Heaven.] Trying to keep his mind off that queer change, he grabbed a spraycan out of his pocket and attacked the blackers.

/

Shinichi eventually learnt how to summon the sparks, and even though there were some very close scrapes, they pulled through using teamwork.

/

Escaping through the manhole once more, they slipped out of their rebel gear and snuck back to their rooms, where they should have been.

* * *

The term 'blackers' is my own. It's simple, yet it does the job pretty well, wouldn't you say?

Update: I accidentally put in an extra name in before. Thankfully, I fixed that...Also, I didn't put much of the first battle in, 'cos I want to make the last fight as great as it can possibly be!

Check out the Guide to Magica (Google 'guide to magica' and select the one on the first page which matches the name fully) ! This is for anyone who reads my fantasy fanfics!

Please read and review!


	2. Far Too Late

The Mylo Xylotour is coming to Australia for its only chance in a while, so I'm just updating this to follow the hype. Until the release of the comics in February 2013, I'll just be making stuff up as I go along.

* * *

Chapter 3~Friend or Enemy?

Heiji, a dark-skinned orphan who was the same age as Ran and Shinichi, had been watching the duo from a fourth-storey window that first night, lip reading their every word as they fought off the blackers.

"They've gotta be kidding. Mylo an' Ran shouldn't be trainin' when dey know all too well dat Major Minus is gonna kill 'em if dey get caught." [Note: Heiji, in this alternate universe, calls Shinichi Mylo instead of Kudo.]

When they returned, Heiji leant on the doorframe leading to their rooms, barring it almost completely. Shinichi was confused as to why he was there, but Ran understood. She should have been more careful! "Mylo, just remember: silence's a weapon too. Ya jus' gotta know when ta use it," the west Silencian advised the other boy, and then silently skulked off to bed. [Instead of the west of Japan, this Heiji comes from west Silencia.]

Heiji tagged along for the next trip through the manhole. It turned out he was a rebel too - he had a helmet with a sparkler symbol on it. [That's the symbol for MMIX (not 2009, mind you!).] So that's why he'd been cautioning him!

* * *

Chapter 4~Far Too Late

Eight - nine years later...

As they wove their way through the streets of urban Silencia on the hunt for more blackers, a policeman...well, what looked like a policeman...stopped Shinichi and then grabbed him. Too late! That had been a blacker too, and now Shinichi had been taken hostage!

Luckily, Heiji knew where their base of operations was. Could Ran handle the challenge, though? _Nah_, he thought._ She's not experienced enough._

The hideout stood out from the rest of the Silencian skyscrapers because of the frequent activity around it – unloading and loading endless amounts of supplies and weapons for Major Minus's troops. Grabbing a convincing, yet fake, blacker outfit from the basement, the Silencian of the west dove in to start his reconnaissance mission.

_We'll need everyone we can get if we're gonna face Major Minus someday, _he thought as he slunk through the strangely deserted hallways of the hideout. Where were all the blackers?

* * *

Kaito and Heiji are getting all the good lines...I need some more for Conan/Shinichi! (You don't need to contribute any; I'm just saying I need to think of more.)

13/11 - Note: 'Young' (first chapter) refers to about 8-ish. They act and speak like they're older.

21/11 - Mylo, according to Coldplay, is the girl's name, I forgot that...but the name Mylo suits better for someone like Shinichi. Also, Shinichi (even a young one!) is an ikemen {good-looking man}, so that works to my advantage.

Please read and review!


	3. Recon

The Mylo Xyloto comics are coming out this month, and if I can change anything to match the comics without ret-conning it, then I will.

Coldplay finally released the first cover of the comics, so more details can be added, at least.

* * *

Chapter 5~Reconnaisance

Shinichi was sedated and shackled in the blackers' dungeon. As his eyelids flickered open and his eyes adjusted to the dim light, sunken eyes and grim smiles greeted him. No fascist regime was complete without prisoners or deaths, after all...

/

Ran, who had been behind Heiji all the way to the hideout, tentatively followed him in as he entered the building. She didn't have a blacker outfit – dark face-concealing helmet, skin-tight leotard and clunky boots – but her magenta hooded cloak would have to do. She'd kept it hidden, not only was it against the law to be displaying colour, but it was also too big for her at the time she found it.

/

"If I were a blacker, what would I do?" Heiji muttered to himself while scouring the plain white hallways. Ran observed as he brought his hand to his chin and began to think.

But she hadn't anticipated blackers marching down the hallway in front of her...

"Colour must be eliminated," they uttered robotically, and then promptly sprung into action by binding her up.

Heiji peered around the corner and spotted a figure in a flash of pink being manhandled by the blackers_. _However, he didn't see the figure's face._ There's another rebel here!_ Heiji mentally noted.

/

A loud thud and a magenta flash startled the dungeon's inhabitants. _It couldn't be, could it...?_ Shinichi wondered, recognising the colour from the orphanage. The hooded figure gave a small groan, and that's how Shinichi knew his worst fears were realised. Ran was being held captive with him!

"I can only hope that Hattori can save us," he told her, moving himself so that he could see her face. Then again, her face was covered in dirt, so it wasn't too attractive at the moment. _Wait, did I think her face was attractive?_ he mentally added, before noticing she had something holding her hands together: handcuffs. Muttering insults to himself, he set about looking for something to undo them. The other prisoners voted amongst themselves and came to a decision to help them.

Finally, there was some proper order in the dungeon.

/

After the blackers returned, Heiji joined their ranks by blending in with them. Marching in line with the other nameless, faceless blackers, he couldn't help wondering, _Is Mylo alright? Neechan should be, unless she's out flaunting 'er sparks again._

/

Then they got to the dungeon.

When the dark-skinned Silencian detected two familiar faces in the gloom, he couldn't believe it. _H-How can that be? I left Neechan at da Orphanage! _

His hopes of seeing another rebel were dashed when he noticed the pink cape Ran was wearing.

* * *

'Neechan' means older sister if you didn't know that. It doesn't really fit in this context, but I didn't want to confuse you all any further.

Please read and review!


End file.
